Mad Mermaid Magic
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Y'all have noticed that Sting and Aquarius have the same taste in jewelry, right? Apparently it's time for another twin paradox slayers story. Though really, her key's been through enough.


**Mad Mermaid Magic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I'm not a god)._

 _A/n: Poolside vacations leave much time for reading. Reading leads to catching up on Fairy Tail. Catching up on Fairy Tail leads to fanatic outbursts and possible inspiration strikes. Anyone up for another Twin Paradox Slayers fic?_

* * *

"STOP SLOBBERING ON IT, YOU BRAT!" the angry celestial spirit appears in brilliant light, her glare firmly in place.

"Ah!" he takes the key out of his mouth and points a toddler tiny finger at her, "a mermaid!"

"My name is Aquarius! Quit acting like you don't know me, stupid runt!"

Sting just puts her key back in his mouth and drools on it some more.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Where the hell is Lucy? I have to punish that damn girl for letting her brat slobber all over my key."

"Mamma's asleep," replies the little blonde.

"Of course she just lets you roam around and do whatever you want. What a dumb girl."

"I'm s'posed to be napping too. Shhh!" Sting smiles a fang-toothed grin at her around the key in his mouth.

For some reason, that just pisses her off more.

"Give me my damn key, you little pest!"

His brow furrows in response and he narrows blue eyes. "No." Then he chomps down on it to keep her from taking it from him. But he bites down too hard on the unforgiving metal.

His jaw erupts in pain. The key falls from his mouth as his eyes begin to water. Aquarius suddenly senses danger.

Sting starts to wail, loudly, big, fat tears streaming down his chubby face.

"Ha. That's what you get." Aquarius takes a moment of triumph.

But Sting's crying only gets louder, with no sign of stopping.

"Tch."

He's starting to turn bright red.

"That's enough of that. Pull it together you crybaby. It couldn't have hurt that much."

The little blonde boy either doesn't hear her or is ignoring her because he continues to cry and sob.

"Fine!" Aquarius picks him up to balance him on her tail. She pins him with her gaze. "You'll stop crying right now. Or else."

Sting goes silent at the threat. He sniffles a few times, but the tears stop falling. Aquarius smirks.

"That's better. Now wipe your face; you've got snot everywhere." The child does as she says, wiping it all away in his shirt with a loud snuffling noise. Then he just stares at the celestial spirit holding him. And continues staring.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Suddenly he smiles, leans forward, and hugs her, his small arms just barely around her neck. "Tch," is all she says. Yet she lets the moment continue.

"THOSE ARE NOT CANDY! GET MY EARRING OUT OF YOUR DROOLING MOUTH, YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!"

Someone else with bright, blonde hair walks into the room at the all the yelling. She smiles softly with fondness, a just a little bit of sleep, in her eyes as she watches the two.

"Aquarius," Lucy says," what are you doing here? Did you come through on your own?"

Sting turns at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mama!" Still, he grasps the hanging crystal in his young hand, even as he wiggles around in Aquarius' hold.

"I thought you were resting, Sting." She puts her hands on her hips. He just shakes his head; he even giggles a bit.

"What's this?" Lucy spots the gold key lying on the floor where her son had dropped it amidst his tears. She grimaces as she picks up the slobbery thing.

"You've summoned me out of some awful places before, Lucy, but to have your brat try to summon me out of his own slobber… I outta wash you off the face of this planet right now."

"Wait, Sting summoned you? He doesn't even have celestial magic."

"Heh, like any brat of yours could ever have the power to summon me. I came out on my own to get him to stop DROOLING ALL OVER MY KEY!"

At her angry outburst, Sting gives a startled tug on her earring.

"DON'T YOU DARE RIP THAT OUT, YOU DAMN ANIMAL!"

He immediately lets go, but then makes grabby hands at his mom. "Key," he says.

"Hell no," says the one holding him.

"Key," he firmly states again. Aquarius glares at him when he turns back to her. "Key," he repeats, blue gaze fierce, and then he tugs on her earring again.

Before Aquarius can wipe both of them away in a tidal wave of water, Lucy jumps in to save her son from her best friend's wrath.

"Sting, sweetie," he doesn't even look at her. Still locked into his staring contest with the celestial spirit. But she continues; she knows he's listening, his hearing almost as good as his father's. "How many times have I told you, my keys are not toys? Let go of Aquarius' earring and look at me." Finally, he does. She holds the key up to him. "These keys are very precious. We have to treat them with care."

The young boy starts to look a little guilty. "I know, Mama." He stops looking her in the eye to bow his head. "Then you won't play with them anymore?" asks the celestial spirit mage. Her son nods in response. Lucy gathers him into her arms as Aquarius hands him over. "Good." Sting shuffles further into her hug, pressing his face toward her chest. Lucy admires him for a few moments, smiling, before glancing back up at her spirit and friend.

"I'm sorry, Aquarius. I know he really does know how precious the keys are; I think sometimes he just gets a little mindless and instinctual, like his father."

"Just keep mine away from him," the blue-haired woman replies, haughtily. "OR I'LL DROWN YOU BOTH!"

"Eep!" Lucy squeals, and her strongest spirit starts to disappear, back to the celestial realm.

"Dragon brat!" Aquarius yells, as she fades. Sting glances at her. Just in time too, as she throws something at him. "Keep it. I don't want anything Lucy's runt has put in his mouth."

Sting positively sparkles at the pretty crystal she's given him, the earring he had been so fixated on. "Mermaid magic…" he reverently whispers.

Aquarius smirks back at Lucy. "Besides, I have a boyfriend who always buys me nice things…" That smirk is the last thing Lucy sees just as Aquarius vanishes.

Lucy only has a second to stare blankly at the air before-

"No Sting! Don't swallow it! It's an earring, it goes in your ear! Ah! Not like that!"

* * *

The grown, shadow dragon slayer stares at his also grown, but not quite mature yet, dragon slayer partner. It's making his partner a bit uncomfortable.

"What?!" he barks.

"Why do you wear that?" Rogue indicates the crystal dangling from Sting's ear.

The light dragon slayer grins. "Because it's mermaid magic, the strongest ever."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/n: Aquarius is not the best of role models (or babysitters, for that matter). Also, crybabySting is canon._


End file.
